


Jack's Birthday

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto wants to celebrate Jack's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of [Birthday Ianto](http://archiveofourown.org/works/369518) but can be read as a stand alone.

Ianto was in bed with Jack. Jack's skin was warm against Ianto's and Jack's fingers traced patterns on Ianto's skin. Outside Ianto's flat, the sounds of Cardriff were a din and the sky was dark. Laying his head on Jack's chest, Ianto listened to Jack's steady heartbeat. Ianto was thinking about his birthday they had celebrated the previous day.

'When is your birthday?' Ianto asked.

'I'm not sure. Some time in the spring I think.'

'You don't know?'

'Nope.'

Ianto rubbed his nose against Jack's chest. He wondered what it must be like to not have a birthday, the few happy childhood memories Ianto had revolved around his birthday. Although Jack didn't seem too sad about it.

'Do you want a birthday?' Ianto asked.

Jack's hand slid up and down Ianto's arms. 'Why? Are you planning on throwing me a party?'

'Maybe.'

'Will we have birthday sex?'

'Maybe, you'll have to wait and see.'

'We can still have sex now, right?'

Ianto lifted his head and dropped kisses on Jack's lips. 'Of course.'

As Jack ran his fingers through Ianto's hair, Ianto kissed and licked Jack's neck. Ianto could never know for sure, but he could swear the Jack's pheromones made Jack's skin taste sweet.

Ianto slid down Jack's chest. As he nibbled and sucked on Jack's stomach, Jack groaned. Ianto had never met anyone with erogenous stomach, but damn if Ianto wasn't going to take full advantage of it. Ianto took hold of Jack's hard cock and gave the underside a lick from root to tip.

Ianto back off and sucked Jack's ball into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the ball, Ianto played with it until Jack swear in a language that might or might not be English. Ianto released Jack's ball and dropped kisses on Jack's thigh. Sucking on the head of Jack's cock, Ianto reached down and stroked his own cock. As he stroked himself Ianto took Jack deep and backed off again and again.

Jack thrust up to meet Ianto's mouth and came as Ianto sucked deeply. A few more strokes a d Ianto came. Ianto rested his head on Jack's thigh and revelled in the feeling of Jack's fingers combing through his hair. As Ianto fell asleep he thought if anyone deserved a birthday party it was Jack.  
**************  
Ianto was in the tourist office making lists. Hid pen flew across yellow, lined paper. He didn't know exactly how to throw Jack a party, but if being an archivist had thought his one thing it was that there was no problem that couldn't be solved by making a list. He had already picked out a gift for Jack now he just needed to work out the finer details.

Gwen came in to the tourist office.

'What you doing?' Gwen asked.

Ianto looked up from his list. 'Nothing just planning a birthday party for Jack.'

Gwen broke out in to a big grin. 'A party! Why didn't you say so, I'd love to help. Let's fill The Hub with balloons to start.'

As Gwen talked about the plans she had for Jack's party, Ianto thought it sounded like much too much but Gwen looked so happy and excited that Ianto couldn't say no to Gwen.  
************  
Ianto looked around The Hub and had to admit that Gwen had out done herself. Brightly coloured balloons and streamers filled The Hub and Ianto even spotted a candy floss machine in the corner. Gwen and Tosh were wearing colourful party hats and not surprising Owen was not.

'Ow, where's the booze? You can't have a party without booze,' Ianto heard Owen say.

'Hush, this party will be a good team building exercise,' Gwen said.

'I still think there should be booze,' Owen grumbled as the team walked up to Jack's office door.

They walked into Jack's office and sat their gifts on Jack's desk. Jack opened Gwen's gift and pulled out a coffee mug with 'Number One Boss' written on it.

Tosh sat a box wrapped in silver paper on Jack's desk.

'I hope you like it,' Tosh said.

Jack tore the paper and held up a leather bound book.

'I love it,' Jack said.

'Don't say I never gave you anything,' Owen said as he sat a brown paper bag on Jack's desk.

Jack opened the bag and pulled out a bottle of scotch that looked suspiciously like one Jack already had.

'Thank you, Owen,' Jack said.

Ianto sat his gift on Jack's desk. As Jack tore through wrapping paper Ianto felt the butterflies in his stomach flip and flop; the last time he had picked out a birthday present had been for Lisa and Jack was nothing like Lisa.

Jack pulled out a great coat and grinned.

'Oh very nice. I love it,' Jack said. 

Ianto grinned back at Jack and was still grinning as the played the party games Gwen had set up.  
**********  
Ianto went down to Jack's room below The Hub. It was difficult going down the ladder with a box under his arm, but somehow Ianto managed.

Ianto took off his clothes and put them in Jack small wooden dresser. He then turned on Jack's desk lamp and the room was bathed in yellow light. Ianto laid down on Jack's bed, Jack's sheets were soft and smelt of pheromones. Ianto sat up and made sure to hide his box under the bed. Even though Jack's birthday was over Ianto still had one more surprise.

'What's all this?' Jack said when he came down to his room.

'There was one more thing I wanted to do for your birthday,' Ianto said.

'Oh, I think you naked in my bed is more than I could ask for,' Jack said as he removed his coat.

Ianto reached under the bed and pulled out the box. 'I guess you don't want this coffee flavored cake than?'

Jack grinned. 'Oh I think I have room for cake.'

Jack came up to his bed and sat down next to Ianto. He opened the cake box and stuck his finger in the frosting. Jack held out is frosting covered finger and Ianto gave it a slow lick.

'Lay back. I want to do something,' Jack said after Ianto had licked his finger clean.

Ianto laid back and gasped when Jack scooped out some cake and smeared it on Ianto's chest and stomach. Ianto gasped again when Jack licked frosting off Ianto's nipple. Ianto ran his fingers through Jack's hair as Jack moved down and ate cake off Ianto's stomach.

Jack grabbed more cake and spread it on Ianto's hard cock. Jack licked frosting off Ianto's cock and Ianto groaned. Jack wrapped his lips around Ianto's cock and Ianto gripped Jack's sheets. When Jack took Ianto down and sucked, Ianto came suddenly.

Jack looked up at Ianto. 'Mmmm coffee flavored Ianto.'

'Did you like it?'

Jack moved up his bed and kissed Ianto's mouth. 'I loved it.'

As Ianto kissed Jack's lips and rubbed Jack's shoulders, Ianto thought they should celebrate Jack birthday every year. Or maybe several times a year.


End file.
